But you're dead
by A Pilot
Summary: Que pasaría si en un universo alternativo la araña radioactiva hubiera picado a Gwen Stacy y Peter Parker halla muerto? Pero sobre todo que pasaría si el Spider-Man de el Universo 616 viajara a este universo alternativo? (Sean buenos es mi primer FanFic xD)


El estaba desesperado, desesperado por el hecho de que estaba en juego la vida del amor de su vida y no la queria perder por nada, el duende verde estaba derrotado y como ultimo recurso tiro a la joven rubia desde lo alto del puente Brooklyn, el en su desesperacion lanzo una telaraña que se adirio a sus pies, en sus tobillos para ser exacto, esto freno su caida y el estaba aliviado de que la salvo, o eso penso hasta que la subio y vio que no abria los ojos y mucho menos respiraba.

-No, no, esto no esta pasando, Gwen no me hagas esto, porfavor, PORFAVOR!

Desperto, un joven de unos 19 años de edad llamado Peter Parker habia tenido la misma pesadilla aproximadamente desde hace un mes, a pesar de estar en un relacion completamente funcional con una pelirroja de nombre Mary Jane Watson, el recuerdo de aquella rubia todavia lo atormentaba.

-Gwen... -se sento en la orilla de la cama con las manos en su cabeza- Nesecito despejarme un rato -penso, tomo su traje, sus lanza redes y salio a columpiarse-

El joven de ojos chocolate estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito de auxilio lo saco de su trance y fue en direccion de donde provino este.

-Lo que me faltaba -dijo mientras veia a una silueta algo macabra- Morlum...

Ahi estaba, un hombre alto, aterrador y con cara de pocos amigos, tomando por el cuello a un inocente civil.

-Hasta que te dignas a venir -dijo el hombre-

-¿Entonces me buscabas? Ou que lindo de tu parte -dijo sarcasticamente el aracnido- ¿Que es lo que quieres Morlum? -pregunto serio-

-¡A TI! -Morlum solto al hombre y empezo a atacar al hombre araña-

-Woahh -el aracnido esquiva el ataque apenas- Que lindo, pero yo no estoy en el menu

-CALLATE! -lanzo otro ataque-

-Nesecito llevarlo a un lugar un poco mas solitario, aqui podriamos dañar a gente inocente -penso el aracnido mientras esquivo el golpe-

Spider-Man de repente salio columpiandose y Morlum salio detras de el hasta que llegaron a Horizon Labs, la pelea fue algo devastadora, no habia dominante, estaban a la par hasta que Morlum lanza a Spider-Man a un portal en el que al chocar oprime un boton y este se activa.

-Eres mas duro de lo que recordaba

-Hora de morir -dijo seguro Morlum-

De repente un destello los cego a los dos, Peter desperto en un campo de futbol de lo que parecia ser una universidad de dia.

-No vuelvo a beber asi -dijo sarcasticamente debido a que sentia algo de nauceas- En donde estoy? Como llegue aqui? Porque es de dia si apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada? porque tengo tantas nauceas?

En ese entonces el joven de ojos chocolate recordo cuando viajo a la dimension 1610 (Ultimate) y tambien el portal en Horizon Labs, entonces se dio cuenta que viajo a otra dimension.

-Bien, creo que respondi mis dudas -penso- Nesecito quitarme el traje y conseguir algo de ropa, apuesto a que un hombre con un traje rojo y azul no es nada llamativo en una universidad en medio de un campo de futbol -dijo sarcasticamente-

Entro por la ventana de el baño y tomo una playera azul, unos jeans y unos tenis, se cambio y en una telaraña guardo el traje y lo dejo a lao de un cubo de basura que estaba afuera, camino por los pasillos de la universidad hasta que alguien le llamo.

-Hey tu, si tu

-Peter volteo y vio a un joven alto de cabello rubio- Yo? -pregunto-

-Si tu -respondio el joven- Te vez perdido, eres nuevo? como te llamas?

-lo penso pero respondio- Peter Parker

-El joven rubio lo vio con una cara de desprecio-

-al ver su cara el joven de Queens pregunto- Dije algo malo?

-Con eso no se juega amigo, ten respeto -le respondio y se alejo-

Esto dejo confundido al joven de ojos chocolate, y entonces escucho a un tipo hablar con alguien mas.

-Entonces pense en pedirle una cita a Gwen

-De seguro te bateo, todos sabemos como es Stacy

Al escuchar esto, Peter se quedo perplejo

-GWEN! 


End file.
